


Can I Get Your Name?

by anavoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Adrien Agreste comes into Starbucks and orders a tall, non-fat latte with caramel drizzle. And every day, Marinette makes it a personal challenge to give him a different nickname. Little does she know that this little bit of fun will reveal Adrien's other identity - Chat Noir. </p><p>(Miraculous Ladybug AU where everything is the same but they don't know each other from school and Marinette doesn't have a crush on Adrien...yet.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/5305712">Russian Translation</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to usangie-tsukino for suggesting some of the nicknames!

He was back.

Adrien Agreste, with his perfect blonde hair and smile, was once again gracing the Starbucks that Marinette worked at. Not that she had anything against him, but the guy was so attractive it should have been illegal.

Then again, that _was_ why he was a model.

“Hello, welcome to Starbucks,” Marinette greeted him with the brightest smile she could muster. “What can I get for you?”

No response. Instead, Adrien continued to be fixated with whatever he was looking at on his phone. While he wasn’t the first customer to give her the silent phone treatment, Marinette couldn’t help but feel annoyed by it.

She coughed lightly, and Adrien’s head shot up.

“Oh sorry,” he replied sheepishly. “I’d like a tall, non-fat latte with caramel drizzle.”

“Coming right up,” Marinette smiled, taking his card (gold, she noted) and grabbing a cup. “Can I get your name?”

That was a dumb question. All of Paris knew his name.

“Adrien.”

Uncapping the sharpie, Marinette paused before she wrote his name. She suddenly had a devious idea. _He’s a really nice guy, I’m sure,_ she thought, but she was bored and honestly, Adrien seemed like a really easy guy to mess with.

Five minutes later, Adrien Agreste had his drink, with the words “Adreeyn” emblazoned on the white cup.

-x-X-x-

 

_Adreeyn?_

Adrien had to stop for a moment and blink in horrified awe at the way the barista had just written his name. Sure, he knew she was busy and possibly heard him wrong, but this was a little ridiculous.

Sighing, he took a sip of his coffee, praying it didn’t burn him. At least the coffee still tasted perfect. He was pretty sure this was the same barista who made his drink last time, and she had the magical ability know just how much caramel drizzle his drink needed.

Too bad she didn’t remember how to spell his name.

-x-X-x-

“Has a Starbucks barista ever spelled your name horribly wrong?” Chat Noir asked offhandedly while on patrol that night.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Sometimes they miss a ‘t’ or something, but no, not really. Why?”

“I was at Starbucks today and they completely butchered my name,” Chat laughed. “I guess the rumors really are true.”

His partner laughed. “I’m sure it won’t happen again.”

It did.

A second, third, and fourth time. And after “Adrun”, “Adryun” and even “Address” of all things, Adrien _knew_ she was doing it on purpose.

“What is up with you?” Alya asked, noting how Marinette looked deep in thought, an old receipt and sharpie clutched in her hands.

“I need to think of more ways to mess up Adrien Agreste’s name,” Marinette replied, as if that were an explanation.

“What?” Alya’s jaw dropped. She knew her best friend was weird, but this was _weird_. “Why? Do you hate him or something?”

Well, no, it was more like a personal challenge to herself. How many great nicknames can she think of? Adrien didn’t seem to be upset by it, just...confused. And she didn’t _hate_ him. Just how his hair was always perfect and his smile could somehow brighten her day and--

“No.” Marinette waved her hands in denial. “I just like messing with him. What do you think of Adrillion? Like how his father is a trillionaire? Hah!”

Alya had to resist the urge to slam her face into the countertop. Instead, she leaned against it and crossed her arms, fixing her friend with a stare. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you have a crush?”

Marinette snorted, but Alya could see the slight blush coloring her cheeks. “What? No!”

“Okay, but every human in the city can admit that he’s attractive. So, what do you think?”

“Well, I-” Marinette sputtered. “He-he’s not... _ugly_.”

An expression that could only be described as evil slowly spread across Alya’s face. “But is he cute?”

“Ugh, you’re impossible!” Marinette buried her face in her hands. “Okay, maybe I like him a little. But I barely know him, nothing’s going to happen.”

Just then, the bell jangled as none other than Adrien stepped through the door.

Marinette squeaked. “You know what? Alya, why don’t you take his order this time?”

“Nah.” Alya winked. “Look at the time, I think I should go on break now!”

“Alya!” Marinette groaned. Adrien was getting closer.

“Sorry, have fun!” And as she walked past Marinette, Alya leaned over and whispered, “Why don’t you write Baedrien on his cup?”

“Ugh!” Marinette huffed, vowing to get Alya back later, before spinning on her heel to face the register, smiling brightly. “Hello, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you know what my order will be by now?”

Marinette blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

He laughed. “I don’t know, I come here every day and order the same thing. Plus, you take special effort to come up with creative names for me.”

“That’ll be 4,50€,” Marinette replied, pointedly ignoring the comment about his name. “Can I get your name?”

-x-X-x-

Adrien looked at the recent nickname and laughed. “Adele,” he grinned. “That’s probably one of your best.”

Marinette did a hair flip before she actually realized what she was doing. “I know, I try.”

“So maybe,” Adrien lowered his voice to a whisper. “You should give me your number so I can say hello.”

Her stomach dropped. She could only stare at him, dumbstruck as he walked out the door with _that infuriating smile_.

Did Adrien Agreste just flirt with her?

That night, Chat Noir had much to say about the barista who was still messing up his name. “Today’s was pretty good,” he admitted. “But I had a comeback.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You always do. You and your puns.”

“Well, she wrote Adele on my cup,” Chat smirked. “How could I resist?”

At that, Ladybug froze. Adele? That was exactly what she had written on Adrien’s cup _just that day_.

“My lady?” Chat looked at her questioningly. “Are you alright?”

No, Chat Noir couldn’t be Adrien. That was ridiculous.

“Oh, you silly kitty,” she teased, brushing off the moment of panic. “Next time you should tell her your name is Chat Noir. She definitely won’t misspell that.”

-x-X-x-

Marinette yawned. Last night’s patrol had gone far past her bedtime and today she was regretting it. Life as a superhero was never easy.

“Hey Marinette!” Alya’s shout broke into her thoughts. “It’s your favorite customer?”

She groaned. Adrien was here and she didn’t have any good nicknames for him. She’d have to think fast...somehow, in her tired state of mind.

“Can I get your name?” she asked, already punching his order into the register.

“Chat Noir,” Adrien joked.

Marinette dropped the cup, scrambling to pick it up while her heart thudded in her chest. Everything came rushing back to her. Chat Noir complaining about the barista. Marinette being very creative with her nicknames. Adele. Chat Noir.

_Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir._

No way.

“Ah, yes!” Marinette tried to smile normally. “Coming right up!”

How was she supposed to process this information? Chat Noir had always wanted to know her identity, but she never thought that she would be the one to figure it out first. And certainly not like _this_.

She thought about her partner, bad puns, smiles and all. The way she felt after the defeated yet another akuma and how they could tell each other anything.

_He deserves to know._

So with a deep breath, Marinette wrote a name on the cup and started making his drink.

Adrien hums while he waits for his drink, still chuckling a little about how the barista dropped the cup when he said he was Chat Noir. He really outsmarted her this time.

“Here’s your drink,” she smiled, an expression in her eyes Adrien couldn’t quite read.

Turning the cup in his hand, his eyes scanned the black sharpied words.

‘Silly Kitty.’

His heart fluttered, realization sinking in.

“My lady?”


	2. Trying It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien go on their first date, but things don't go as well as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, thank you for 1,000+ kudos, I never thought I'd get this many.
> 
> I know a lot of people have been asking for a continuation...and I didn't have ideas at first but I was struck with one yesterday and so here it is! I'm very bad at writing akuma fights, I apologize.
> 
> At any rate, I hope you enjoy!

Knowing each other’s identities changed nothing and yet changed _everything_.

Marinette and Adrien fell into an easy rhythm. He’d come visit her during work, she’d write him notes on his coffee cups, and he’d leave for a photoshoot.

“Have a good day,” Marinette smiled, and Adrien winked back at her, humming as he walked out the door. She sighed happily, watching him go, wondering how on earth she was so lucky.

In all honesty, she had avoided telling Chat Noir her identity for as long as possible. In her mind, his knowing only heightened the stakes. Turns out, it wasn’t as bad as she thought it’d be. And it _was_ nice dating someone who she was already comfortable with.

She made a face at that. Were they dating?

Absentmindedly, she leaned against the counter deep in thought. Only when Alya cleared her throat did she look up, seeing her best friend, hands on her hips, eyeing her suspiciously.

“What’s going on with you and Adrien Agreste?”

Marinette avoided her gaze. “Nothing!”

“That face does not say ‘nothing’ Marinette!” Alya muttered. “Last week you were passive aggressively flirting with each other and now it’s like...it’s like you’re _dating_!”

“We’re not dating,” Marinette waved a hand in the air as if she could dissipate Alya’s questions.

Silence. Alya’s eyebrow arched even higher, and Marinette broke down.

“Okay fine!” She threw up her hands in exasperation. “We’re like...dating. Kind of. He told me he liked me the other day and I liked him back.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Alya screeched. “I’m your best friend and you’re dating one of the most famous people in Paris. You don’t just forget to mention these things.”

“In all honesty,” Marinette picked at her apron awkwardly, “I’m not sure what to call us yet. It all happened so fast and…that’s why I didn’t tell you.”

“Well, you haven’t even been on a date,” Alya tutted. “That’s the problem.”

Marinette shrugged. “Adrien’s busy. So am I. I have school and he has his job. And it’s only been a few days. That’s not even enough time to label it yet.”

They were also the crime fighting superheroes of Paris, which made dating a little complicated sometimes. Besides, they spent so much time already that talking over something as mundane as lunch might seem strange.

Alya shook her head and sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you. Don’t make me take matters into my own hands though.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at the thought. “I won’t.”

-x-X-x-

“Good evening, my lady.”

Chat Noir swung up onto the rooftops, cheeky grin and all, coming to rest next to Ladybug.

She smiled at him. “So, you finally decided to show up, did you?”

He frowned. “You know I’m very busy.”

“Doing what?” Ladybug teased, tapping his nose. “Chasing after laser beams?”

“Guilty as charged,” Chat winked. “All clear tonight?”

“Looks like it,” Ladybug nodded.

“Purrfect.” Chat placed an arm around her, pulling her closer. “More time for us then.”

This was new. Ladybug leaned into his embrace and they surveyed the city, enjoying the silence and each other’s presence.

“Marinette,” Chat said suddenly.

“Hm?”

“I want to take you on a date.”

Feeling playful, Ladybug looked up at him with a smirk. “I don’t know, I’m awfully busy these days.”

“Really? With what?”

“Oh, you know, work has been very busy lately. For example, there’s this boy who comes in every day…”

If possible, Chat’s grin grew wider. “Really? Do you like this boy?”

Ladybug stretched, feigned nonchalance. “He’s pretty cute, yes.”

The boy pulled her back towards him by the waist, resting his forehead on hers. Ladybug’s breath hitched, unsure of how to react.

“Can anything change your mind?” Chat asked softly.

“Well,” Ladybug whispered. “Perhaps I could be persuaded.”

-x-X-x-

They decided to try out the newly opened restaurant downtown. The menu items were unique, but not too expensive, and best of all, Alya had given it rave reviews.

“It’s perfect for a first date,” Alya assured, looking satisfied as Marinette examined her appearance in the mirror.

“Are you going to be alright running a shift by yourself?” she asked. They were going out for lunch, and Alya had offered to cover Marinette’s shift at the coffeeshop.

“Of course,” Alya snorted. “Don’t worry about it, alright? Go have fun!”

“It’s been a while since I did this,” Marinette sighed. “I’m so nervous I feel like I’m back in high school.”

“I don’t blame you,” Alya slung an arm around her friend’s shoulder. “You are dating Adrien after all. But, I think the real lucky one is him.”

Right on cue, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of Marinette’s date. She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse, and walked down the stairs. Alya gave her a thumbs up from the top, and when she turned back to face the door, he was there.

Adrien Agreste look so effortlessly handsome it was a bit unfair. He smiled and held out a hand. “My lady?”

Marinette bid her parents goodbye, and hand in hand walked into the Parisian streets with Adrien.

“You know Alya runs the Ladyblog, right?” Marinette giggled. “What if you clued her off with your greeting?”

Adrien shrugged. “Would it really be so bad if she found out?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette admitted. “What if she’s angry that I kept it from her?”

“I think Alya would understand,” Adrien assured her. “And I think she’d see it as a personal victory that Chat Noir and Ladybug really _are_ together.”

Marinette’s cheeks turned pink at that. “So...we are together, then?”

“We are,” Adrien smiled. “At least...I’d like to try it out.”

Marinette squeezed his hand tighter, smiling brightly at him. “Let’s try it then.”

Their seat was located outdoors, with a beautiful view of the city. Marinette almost chuckled at that - they seemed to spend a lot of time overlooking the city. It was theirs, after all, their home and theirs to protect.

“These dishes really are unique,” Adrien commented, studying the menu. “Looks delicious though.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “What are you thinking of getting?”

“Maybe fish of some kind…”

She was about to tease him about eating fish, but then a crash resounded from the building across the street, followed closely by a scream.

“What was that?” Adrien wondered.

Their question was answered a moment later, when a woman ran out of the shop screaming about “diamonds” and “akuma”, and they knew it was time to suit up.

Quickly, they parted ways and transformed in the bathrooms. Ladybug arrived back at the scene first, coming face to face with a female villain, wearing diamond encrusted glasses, boots, and a ring. She stood at the counter, glaring down at a trembling man.

“Please, I’m sorry!” the man cried. “Please just leave me alone!”

“You broke my heart,” the woman wailed. “You asked me to marry you and then you threw me out like trash!” She placed a hand on the man’s watch, and it melted into an unsightly black tar around his wrist. His eyes unfocused, suddenly losing all emotion.

“I am Sparkler,” the villain cackled, stepping out further into the sunlight so that it glinted off her jewels. “If I cannot be with the love of my life, then no one else can!”

“Well, that’s not very nice,” Ladybug leapt in front of her, reaching for her yo-yo. “Why don’t we talk this out like civil people?”

“Ladybug,” Sparkler snarled, lunging for the superhero. “It seems you and I both have an eye for jewelry. Why don’t you give those earrings of yours to me? Perhaps I will allow you to be free from my curse.”

“Sorry,” Ladybug smiled. “But I think I’ve already found the love of my life.”

“Did you mean me?” Chat Noir slid down from his staff, winking at his partner. “Good afternoon, my lady. Fancy running into you here.”

“Silly kitty, took you long enough,” Ladybug replied, rolling her eyes.

“So what’s the situation here?” Chat asked, surveying their newest opponent.

Ladybug clutched her chest dramatically. “It’s a case of a broken heart. It seems she wants to rob Paris of its title.”

“Well, we can’t have that!” Chat extended his staff again, preparing to fight. “We were having such a nice date.”

“Enough chit-chat,” the akumatized villain snarled. “I’ll have your Miraculouses, and all the hearts in this City of Love!

Chat somersaulted over the woman’s head, landing on the side of a lamp post. “Did someone say my name?”

Angrily, Sparkler touched the lamp post with her hands, letting it slowly melt into tar.

“Yeowch!” Chat yelped, leaping off the post. “We’re in a sticky situation, my lady. Any ideas?”

Ladybug glanced at the diamond ring on her finger. “The akuma must be in her ring. We’ll have to get it off her finger somehow. But how to do that without letting her touch us...I don’t want to know what happens when she touches human skin.”

“Luckily, I am a master cat burglar,” Chat Noir declared. “If you distract her, I’ll get you that ring.”

“Got it.”

Ladybug ran towards the woman head-on, while Chat leapt past the rooftops. With careful precision, she wrapped her yo-yo around the villain, tying her arms to her side.

“Now, Chat!” she shouted. Chat leapt forward, only to be deterred while his claws were inches away from the ring. Sparkler shifted her balance, catching the sun on her jewelry so it blinded both superheroes.

“Ack!” Chat cursed, losing his balance and falling face-first into the ground.

His partner fared no better. As Ladybug raised her hand up to shield her eyes, her grip slackened on the yo-yo string and their enemy was able to break free.

Sparkler lunged for Ladybug, but the girl had regained enough vision to skillfully leap out of the way before any fingers could graze her skin. Wearily, Chat joined her on the fence.

“Well, that didn’t work,” Chat sighed, still blinking stars from his eyes. “What next?”

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouted, and a red and black pair of sunglasses was dropped into her hands.

For once, she didn’t have to guess what these were for.

“The plan is the same,” she smiled, twirling the sunglasses in her fingers. “But this time, you get to wear these.”

“These are the latest fashion,” Chat commented, slipping them on. Even Ladybug had to admit they looked ridiculous on him. “Nice choice, my lady.”

Eye protection in place, Ladybug leapt back into action, wrapping her yo-yo tightly around Sparkler while Chat slipped the ring right off her finger.

He landed in front of Ladybug on one knee, ring in his fingers, slipping off the sunglasses so she could see him wink.

She rolled her eyes, plucking the golden band from his hands and snapping it in her palm. “Sorry, chatton,” she smiled. “I don’t think I’m ready for marriage quite yet.”

They cleared the scene, Paris returned to normal, and there was another rescued akuma victim looking dazed on the ground.

“Bien joué!”

Rapid beeping from both their Miraculouses signaled that their time was almost up.

“I suppose this is where we part ways.” Chat bent down to kiss Ladybug’s hand.

“Until next time!” Ladybug blew him a kiss, slinging her yo-yo onto the rooftops and away from Chat Noir.

Marinette and Adrien met in front of the restaurant, and giggled immediately upon seeing one another. Their hair was tousled and messy - sometimes there were things a lucky charm couldn’t fix.

“Well, I suppose that date is off,” Adrien smiled. “I’m starving though, fighting crime really takes it out of you.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Marinette chuckled. “Who thought we’d have a normal date at all?”

“Well, we still have to eat something,” Adrien mused.

“I know just the place.”

-x-X-x-

“What, you’re back already?” Alya raised an eyebrow as the couple walked through the cafe doors. “It’s barely past lunch time. And...why is your hair so messy?”

“The akuma attack disturbed everything,” Marinette replied. “We thought we’d try the restaurant another day.”

“Also, we suddenly felt very tired,” Adrien added. “So...I’ll take your most caffeinated drink.”

Alya gave them the you’re-not-fooling-me look, but rolled her eyes and walked up to the register. “You two are so weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my prices weren't illogical or inaccurate haha. Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Ko-Fi Donations](http://ko-fi.com/virtuositea)


End file.
